


Dance with my father

by RoswellNM42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Supernatural, dean winchester & john winchester, dance with my father by luthor vandross





	Dance with my father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).

It’s not the dancing Dean wishes he did with his father, because they have never danced together before to Dean’s knowledge, not even when he was a little tot and Sam was barely born, but instead he misses the last chance, the longing of one more chance to do something – anything, with his father before he was killed by the deal made with yellow eyes. His soul for Dean’s life.  
  
It’s the longing and what if’s that get to Dean, to the point where he even starts to wonder what if they had one last dance. Neither of them are the dancing type, with John being a military man, but what if they could have one more chance at a normal life, what if there was a reality where Mary never died and they were the dancing type of family, where Dean would get up on John’s feet and John would move him to a dance that a son and father could share together.   
  
There where nights when Dean would listen outside the motel bathroom door, where John would cry for Mary in his drunken stupor. Dean would pray even more than John, even thought he didn’t believe, to a God that he’d beg to send his father the only woman he had ever loved.   
  
Every night Dean falls asleep and dreams, thinks about and dreams about, as he wonders what a normal life would be like. A fantasy he let’s himself have, a way of coping with the nightmares of when he closes his eyes, allowing himself a fantasy instead of a bad dream that is his life. That is a hunter’s life.   
  
Although, looking to Sam beside him, laying asleep in his own single bed, Dean knows it’s not all bad, his reality at least had Sam in it.


End file.
